


Christmas Kisses

by TheGirlWhoWearsBlack



Series: My Christmas Jukebox [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Clueless Reader, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, jj gives the best advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack/pseuds/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack
Summary: Getting a present for Spencer Reid isn't easy.And this holiday season, giving him the perfect gift is imperative.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: My Christmas Jukebox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to day 2 of "My Christmas Jukebox": 12 days, 12 one shots inspired by 12 of my favorite Christmas songs. I'll be posting every other day until completed as we all get in the spirit and mood for this holiday season.
> 
> Today's shot is inspired by the song "Christmas Kisses" by Allstar Weekend.  
> Enjoy!

“JJ, I need help.”

The urgency in YN’s voice made JJ drop her pen and stand up from her desk to walk with her somewhere more private than the bullpen. Her old office was probably good enough to avoid people listening to their conversations. YN had been on the team for a little bit over a year, and she never showed any type of distress or nervousness, not even while dealing with unsubs. It was for that reason that JJ did not take lightly the desperation in which YN addressed her.

Once the two women secured themselves inside the room, they stared at each other, one waiting for the other to talk first.

“What do you need me for?” JJ finally gave in.

“It’s about the secret Santa thing we have going on at the unit.”

“Oh, I see. You need help with coming up with the perfect gift.” The blonde nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. “Who you got?”

YN scowled momentarily, she did not feel ready to tell someone else about who she was supposed to be Secret Santa for. It did not only ruin some of the magic for JJ but it also meant that YN would have to admit to something that she was definitely not ready to admit. At least not at loud.

“Why don’t you just give me ideas for everyone and I pick whoever I got?”

JJ half-closed her eyes, analyzing YN’s face and micro-expressions.

“You’re Reid’s Secret Santa.”

YN scoffed so hard it was not possible for it not to be fake. Her visage turned slightly pink and she began to fidget with the zipper of her leather jacket. This was odd behavior for the tough, always-wearing-black, monosyllable talker that YN normally was.

“No?”

“YN…”

“Fine, yes. I’m Reid’s Secret Santa.”

JJ clicked her tongue and teasingly poked YN’s abdomen, all while a big smirk took over her face. At first, YN tried to fight it by keeping her expression as straight as possible, though the red tones in her cheeks told otherwise.

“Stop it, JJ.”

“Alright.” The blonde settled down and huffed. “Look, presents for Reid are not that hard. Just give him a book or something _Doctor Who_ related and you will blow him away.”

“There aren’t many books that Spencer Reid has not read.”

“Yeah, true. Then go for the _Doctor Who_ option.”

“Ok. Thanks JJ.”

“Sure.” She answered, still with the big old smirk on her face. YN noticed.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

* * *

YN was not a very warm person. She loved to have boundaries and her own personal space, thus, not a lot of people were allowed to get close to her, meaning, she barely had to show affection. For her, it was hard to do it. It cost her a limb and an eye to even think about hugging someone.

When she joined the BAU, it was a big shock to learn that the team was more like a family than a work unit. They all cared for each other so much that at first, it made her feel uncomfortable. As the months went by, she had to learn to deal with all the attention and support the team was willing to give her, but also, she had to adjust to all of the gatherings she got invited to by them. In some way, YN’s time at the BAU had taught her to be a little bit more social.

As she drove to the FBI’s headquarters, she began to wonder if she had succeeded at wrapping the gift or if she should’ve just bought a bag like she regularly did when she was forced to give a gift.

It was only when she saw the magnificence of some of the gifts underneath the bullpen’s tree that she realized that she should’ve stuck with her purchased bag instead of daring to mediocrely wrap a gift.

This party was not only for the closed team, it was for everyone who worked on the unit in general. People with desk-jobs but that were also part of the BAU. Even though YN didn’t personally know a lot of those people, she would’ve rather been Secret Santa to any of them than Reid’s.

The party was going great. There was music, lights, drinks, and a lot of chatter. As cool as a Christmas office party could get.

“Guys, we are going to begin with the Secret Santa gift exchange!” Penelope announced cheerfully to everyone. Not minding that she was interrupting conversation. “Come on! Come on! It’s going to be fun!”

YN’s stomach took a turn. The closer the time of truth got, the more nervous and insecure she felt about her gift for Reid.

“Hey.” JJ peek her head over YN’s shoulder. “Did you find a good present for-?”

“Something like that.”

“What do you mean with ‘ _something like that’_?”

“I don’t know if he’s going to like it.”

“Well, we’ll find out pretty soon.”

The gift exchange began. Every single one of the gifts that were given seemed perfect for the receiver. Even the people that weren't typically in the inner circle appeared to be getting great gifts as well as giving them away.

“I got someone who isn’t very talkative, probably lives somewhere that looks like the BatCave, but is super strong, determined, one hell of an agent and could kick all of our asses with us not even noticing. I got YN.”

Morgan’s voice resonated in YN’s ears making her snap away from her worrisome. She beamed softly as the man approached her with his arms wide open to wrap them around her body, fully aware that she wasn’t the most comfortable with physical affection. YN squealed when Morgan squeezed her harder and laughed. He pulled away and handed her a white box with a golden ribbon. When YN opened it, she found a brand-new leather handler bag for her motorcycle.

“What do you think?” Morgan questioned, bumping YN’s shoulder. 

Though she wasn’t one to express what she felt, Morgan’s gift to her was actually thoughtful and perfect for her. Everyone was staring at them. She needed to say something.

“It’s perfect, thank you, Morgan.”

“Awesome. Your turn.”

YN nodded and grabbed the gift she brought for Reid. The rest of her coworkers observed every move she made expectantly.

“So, uhm, I got someone who is really smart, and you probably already know who I am talking about so, yeah.” YN rushed her words and avoided eye contact. “Reid, here you go.”

Spencer's mouth parted slightly, shocked to learn who was his secret Santa. He approached her and took the messy wrapped box. A few giggles filled the room when Spencer attempted to clumsily unwrap the present, his hands began to shake as well.

YN tilted her head trying to see Spencer’s reaction to her gift. She unconsciously bit her lip. A small shy grin popped in Spencer’s face as soon as he saw what was inside followed by a subtle nose scrunch. He then proceeded to clear his throat and took the item out for everyone else to see.

“A coat?” Prentiss questioned with a furrowed brow and confusion. 

“An _Eleventh Doctor_ coat.” Spencer explained. “It is an exact replica, and really thick for the winter. Thank you, YN.”

“Sure.”

They both stared at each other awkwardly until Penelope called them out for delaying the gift exchange.

The event kept going smoothly after that. People chatted with each other and danced to every possible cheesy Christmas song. YN sat at her regular desk, drinking eggnog and observing Reid while he talked with Morgan and Penelope on the other side of the bullpen. He was acting so off lately. She couldn’t explain herself why.

“So, he liked it.”

“I don’t know about that.” YN turned to face JJ who was sitting at the edge of her desk. “He did that thing with his nose. You know? The one he does whenever he is uncomfortable.”

JJ grimaced and half-closed her eyes exaggerating her thinking process.

“He did. But I think you’re overthinking this. It was a thoughtful gift that meets his interests.”

“He hates it.”

“Why do you care so much anyway? It’s not like you guys are dating.” JJ chuckled while squeezing YN’s shoulder. When YN didn’t chuckle back, she knew that something else was going on. “YN…”

“It’s complicated.”

“No, it’s not. Either you are dating Reid or you aren’t.”

“Can you please be quiet?” YN nagged her friend and tensed her jaw.

She took a quick glance around the room double checking that no one had listened to their conversation.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that…I have so many questions.” JJ apologized. “Like how? When? Why?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why not?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s embarrassing to date Spencer?”

“It’s embarrassing to date. Period.”

“There’s nothing wrong with dating. It’s an adventure that only the bravest people decide to go on.” JJ assured YN with a single determined nod. From the look in YN’s eyes, JJ knew that she wasn’t going to change her mind, at least not that night. “If you really feel like he didn’t like the present, you can redeem yourself at Christmas Day at Rossi’s.”

“Nothing’s going to change. I mean…If a $300 _Doctor Who_ coat did not do the trick, I don’t know what will.”

“Maybe you should think with your heart instead of your head. You’re dating the guy for God’s sake.”

A loud groan came from YN’s throat while she reclined in her chair.

“Why is feeling so fucking hard?”

JJ laughed and padded YN’s back softly. “It isn’t, you just have to go with it.”

* * *

Never in a million years would’ve YN thought that she would’ve spent Christmas morning at her boss’ house in the suburbs with every single one of her teammates -and their families-, all dressed in ugly Christmas sweaters and exchanging gifts. She had never been a huge fan of the holiday, but this year she went all out because everyone around her seemed to be super invested in it.

“You ok?”

“Yeah. I’m just, thinking.”

Spencer sat by YN’s side. Both of his hands fidgeted with the mug of hot chocolate he was drinking. She took a glimpse at him and beamed momentarily until she noticed he was rather serious. His gaze was anchored on Henry, JJ’s son, playing with his new toys.

“Are you ok?” YN asked him.

“Yeah.”

“You have a weird look on your face.” She mumbled low enough for the rest of the people in the room to not hear. “Is it because of the gifts I gave you? You hate them. Don’t you. Ugh. I should’ve bought you a gift card or given you cash.”

Spencer turned to face her, doing his signature nose scrunch.

“I liked those gifts. They are great.”

“See, I don’t believe you. What’s going on? You’ve been off these past couple of days.”

Spencer pursed his lips and then let out a big sigh, as if he had been avoiding breathing for entire weeks.

“I, I do like the gifts you gave me, the thing is that…” He stopped and huffed, trying to figure out how to word his sentiment exactly as he felt it. “I just wish this Christmas could’ve been more than material things between us.”

YN felt the gears of her brain turning, attempting to understand what Spencer was trying to tell her.

“I don’t get it.”

“That’s the problem.”

He stood up and approached Henry, laid on the floor and began to play with him.

YN also got up from the couch but exited to the backyard. The sound of laughter, cheer and Christmas carols that invaded Rossi’s house was making her frustration of her inability to give the perfect present to the person she cared about the most, increase.

“What happened there?” JJ asked after she closed the slide door that separated the backyard from the inside of the house.

“I really don’t understand what he wants from me.”

“Did you ask him?”

“He said that me not knowing is the problem. What the hell does that mean?”

JJ crossed her arms over her chest and smiled tenderly. She was the only person in the entire planet with enough patience to deal with YN.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Will it matter if I say ‘no’?”

“Why are Reid and you a secret?”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, why haven’t you guys share with us that you’re an item?”

“Iugh, don’t say ‘ _an item’_. It's weird.” YN scowled and fake shivered. JJ’s stare was so penetrating, she knew that she was not getting away with not answering her question. “’Cause I asked him to keep it a secret.”

“Why though?”

YN remained quiet for several seconds. It was easy to read on her face that she was having trouble saying whatever it was that bugged her.

“Because, this is the first relationship I’m serious about and we work in an environment where there’s no privacy. I wanted to deal with all of this first before telling the others that…”

“...you have feelings like any other human being?”

“Pretty much.”

“Alright, then.” JJ clapped once as if she already figured everything out. “Don’t you think that maybe Spence just wanted to be able to spend Christmas with you?”

“We are spending Christmas together.”

“Well, you said it yourself, we work in an environment where we are together all the time. If you chose to keep your relationship with him from us, that means that most of the time, you guys don’t get to be a couple. Perhaps all of what Spencer wanted was to actually hold you by the fireplace or kiss you under the mistletoe without caring about us being around.”

“I don’t think so, JJ.”

The blonde woman shrugged her shoulders and started to walk back inside.

“I mean, I might be wrong. Who knows? I’m just the only person in the BAU with a long-term healthy relationship who also happens to be Spencer’s best friend.”

Once she was alone, YN closed her eyes and rubbed her face as it began to sink into her that JJ was probably right. Spencer had been ok with them keeping everything from their team, but time had gone by. Months even. And she was still closed up to the idea of finally letting everyone else see them together. Perhaps that made Spencer lack validation, made him feel insecure.

Ugh, but she wasn’t ready to be vulnerable around other people. It was daunting for her to show regular affection towards a certain person.

But again, it appeared to be that that person she had affection for was on the line if she didn’t get past her insecurities.

The glass door allowed her to see what was happening inside. Everyone seemed cheerful and enjoying themselves. Spencer was laughing with Hotch and Prentiss, something truly rare.

The way Spencer’s hazel eyes disappear when he cracked the biggest of the smiles, how his messy hair got in his face making him mad about it, the formal slacks that barely matched the ugly Christmas sweater that fit him too wide and the awkwardness in which he was standing in the middle of the room trying to fit in in a party that even though it was with the friends he considered family, was still a party, meaning that he was out of his element. All of that. Every single detail about him, made YN’s heart beat faster. 

She decided that she couldn’t afford to lose him. Not the only person who had managed to understand her and break through her shield because he genuinely cared.

It was also Christmas, and apparently none of the gifts she had given him were able to satisfy him. There was only one option left.

YN sighed deeply, filling her lungs with bravery. Then she jogged back to the living room where everyone was still opening gifts. She had never felt more determined than in that second. YN grabbed Spencer by his elbow and forced him to face her.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned in form of a whisper. Probably attempting to avoid the rest of the people in the house getting involved. He was unsuccessful, since they all concentrated their attention at them as soon as YN marched into the house.

“This is happening.”

“What-”

Spencer’s words were cut off by YN’s lips smacking against his. At first, he wasn’t sure of what to do. The only thing that was in his mind was that YN was probably drunk or something. She passed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He was not able to do anything else but to give in. His hands held her face firmly as he finally allowed himself to kiss her the way he wanted to.

The gasps that came from Penelope, Morgan, Rossi, Will, JJ and Prentiss were deconcentrating, however, it was Hotch clearing his throat that made YN and Spencer pull away from each other.

“I hope this won’t interfere at the office.”

“It won’t.” Spencer promised. His cheeks were flustered and his words were shaky. “It hasn’t, has it?”

“It’s been going on for a while now? How? What? When?!” Penelope yelled. “I want the deets, now.”

“You’re not getting them. Trust me.” JJ teased her. “Come on, let’s give them some privacy.”

“Wait, aren’t we going to question them about this?” Morgan insisted. “I want to know how Pretty Boy managed to thaw the ice.”

“Yeah, I also want to know.” Prentiss complained.

Spencer and YN laughed.

“I kind of get why we were keeping us private, now.”

“You asked for this.” YN rolled her eyes sarcastically. “Deal with it.”

He smiled sheepishly, leaning on to her with enough distance to just brush their noses.

“Best. Present. Ever.”

Song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDaZuLEIq4U>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think <3
> 
> Remember that I'll be posting new shots every other day.  
> Have an amazing holiday season and please be safe!  
> Love, A.


End file.
